Love, Dragons, and War
by Princess Sianna
Summary: REVISED! When Catalina reunites with Murtagh after three years of torture and torment by a crazed Shade,will she open up and love him again, or will she stray away,leaving the best thing she ever had in the dust? few chappies the same DRASTIC CHANGE LATER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. Or Eldest. If I did, Murtagh would be mine!!!!**

Chapter One: Father's Blessing

Darkness. The slow return to consciousness. The constant dripping of water. '_Open your eyes' _The voice of her missing lover rang out in her head.

"Where are you?" she whispered. When young Catalina opened her eyes, she was greeted not by the man she missed dearly, but by a dark dank dungeon. Her cell was small and covered in hay.

'W_here in gods name am I?' _She asked herself. Soon a guard came into view. Without a word, he entered her cell and hit her over the head. Her last word before slipping out of consciousness was her lover's name.

"Murtagh…"

* * *

"Catalina!" The scream was herd throughout Alagaësia. Shooting up from his bedroll, Murtagh clenched his chest. He breathed heavily. He had to be leagues away from her by now. 

"It's for the best." He said aloud. '_But is it really?' _he thought. He lay back down and stared at the night sky.

His fire was beginning to go out and permitted little light. He missed her lying next to him, the warmth of her body, the sent of her hair, her lips, everything, he wanted it all again. He closed his eyes and turned over on his stomach.

Alone in the Hadarac Desert, with no one except hid war horse Tornac, Murtagh began to cry himself to sleep 'Catalina'

* * *

Catalina awoke on the floor of a vast throne room. She knew exactly where she was. Before her, a large throne in the shape of a dragon claw, housed the man that she once cared for, but would now pay a fine price just to see him hang. 

He stood and rested a hand on the ruby encrusted armrest. "Do you know what I hate?"

His voice was vile and had an edge of madness to it. Catalina worked to free her hands from the ropes that bound them. When she was free, she sprinted for the door. He lifted his hand to expose his gedwëy ignasia and shouted "Blöthr!" Catalina was instantly frozen in place.

"Gánga aptr" She rose from the ground and was flung backwards towards the throne. When she fell, she felt invisible bands clamp her legs to the ground. On her knees before this evil beast, Catalina felt helpless.

"Now since you won't cooperate. I'll tell you what I hate. What I hate, is a seithr. Like your mother, that Elvin witch! But what I hate more than a seithr, are traitors to the empire. Do you know what you are my dear Catalina?" He gave a menacing grin. She cringed at the pain of the invading presence in her mind.

"You child, are the lying Seithr of a traitor! Now tell me, what was the last thing you said to Murtagh?" Catalina wanted nothing more than to anger him.

"Woil ono, Eka uin iet yawë" (For you I give all my trust.) His face reddened with anger.

"WHERE IS HE?!" His bellow shook the walls and awoke his black beast. The large wingéd creature stuck his head through the large doorway to his chamber. He touched her mind.

'_You better answer him. Ebrithil is in a very bad mood today'_ She scowled at him

'_Stay out of this Shruikan! I still haven't forgiven you for the little 'punishment' you gave me! I despise your kind!' _he became engulfed in rage

'_Mind that tongue of yours Argetlam, if you weren't ebrithil's…' _

"I SAID STAY OUT SHRUIKAN!" She screamed aloud. Shruikan disappeared and Catalina returned her gaze to the man before her. "I don't know where he is!" he stood in front of her and cupped her chin in his hand.

"You swear?" She shook her head from his grip.

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Argetlam." (Upon my word as a silver hand.) He smirked

"Do you miss calling yourself a rider? Do you miss your dragon? If you make a deal with me, I can give you another egg." He said

"I'd never make a deal with you Galbatorix! Even if I could be a rider again!" He slapped her

"You will address me properly!" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry, father please forgive my 'insubordinations'." She mused

"Thrysta Vindr!" he shouted. A hard ball of air coalesced between them and struck Catalina in the chest and sent her twenty feet across the room. When she landed, she spit up blood.

"DURZA!" He yelled. A cloud of black smoke appeared. The shade Durza, with crimson hair and maroon eyes, bowed before the king.

"Yes, my lord?" He said with an evil smirk. He eyed the young Catalina with carnivorous hunger.

"DURZA, dispose of this wretch! Take her to the Urgal encampment and torture her until you feel content!" Galbatorix said turning away. He made his way back to his throne.

"As you wish, my liege." He hissed in delight. He disappeared into a shadow and darted behind Catalina.

"I will take great pleasure in hearing your screams of pain my dear." He licked the shell of Catalina's ear.

Before they disappeared, Catalina screamed "I AM MY FATHER'S CHILD!"

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please Review. I'll be posting a lot of chappies:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: okay, I borrowed this chapter; please don't be mad peeps :(**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a home schooled genius, fifteen year old high school graduate (Christopher Paolini) so do you think I own this?**

Chapter two: The Pain of Love

Eragon struggled to his feet to see a young man of the far side of a fire.

The stranger, dressed in battered clothes, exuded a calm, assured air, but Eragon could tell there was a deep saddens within him. In his hand was a bow, at his side a long hand-and-a- half sword, and the hilt of a dagger protruded from his boot.

His serious, handsome face was framed by locks of brown hair. He appeared to be a few years older than Eragon, who was sixteen, and an inch or so taller. The stranger stared distraught into the distance.

"W-who are y-you" Eragon spoke while taking shallow breaths. The man's hand tightened on his bow.

"Murtagh" His voice was low and controlled, but hinted a slight crack, as if he was ready to break down at any time.

"Why did you help us?" Eragon's mind began to fight the poison of the Ra'zac. He began to remember the arrows that attacked the Ra'zac before they stabbed his companion Brom and kicked him in the side. Murtagh smirked and let out a slight grunt

"You're not the only enemies the Ra'zac have. I was tracking them" Eragon freed his hands from the ropes that bound them.

"I…I would have freed you, but _she_ wouldn't let me" he nodded towards Saphira. Eragon nodded his head.

"So, you know… who they are? The Ra'zac?" Murtagh's smile faded. "Yes."

* * *

Catalina's screams of pain were heard throughout the Urgal encampment. But no one, except Durza and the Urgals, could hear her. They were in the middle of the Beor Mountains over thirty leagues away from Tarnag, the Dwarf City.

After a day of excruciating torture, Durza healed all her wounds and chained her to a wooden slab.

"Don't want you to die on me" he hissed.

She spat on him "Drajl!" Her comprehension of Urgal tongue was growing. He slowly wiped it off and slapped her across the face. He then grabbed her delicate chin.

"I am no more a spawn of maggots than you seithr!" She let out a slight chuckle

"You must be speaking of my father. In due time Durza, I. Will. Kill. You" He put his hand over her head. "Slytha!" She instantly fell asleep.

As he walked away, he looked over her shoulder to see her sleeping form "In due time, dear Catalina, _I _will kill _you_!"

Days upon days of torture. Everyday she was on the brink of death, and everyday he healed her. Catalina's love for Murtagh began to dwindle. Whenever Durza gave her water, poisoned no doubt, she would muster up enough strength to scry him. You could imagine her fury at the sight of her missing lover laughing and having fun while she was to endure everlasting torture at the hands of a malevolent shade.

One day, Durza didn't show up to "Play" as he called it.

'_Maybe one of his spells killed his stupid...' _Catalina's thoughts were interrupted by movement outside her cell. After sitting there, wrists chaffed from working on the chains, an unnaturally large Urgal appeared.

'_Kull. I should have known.' _She tried to clear her mind to think of a spell.

'_I bet he poisoned the food too. I can't seem to think of a single spell.' _The Kull unchained her and slung her over his broad shoulder. His stench made her gag and his vile features repulsed her.

"Where are you taking me?!" She screamed. She pounded on his grotesque back and kicked her legs in the air.

"…" No answer. After putting up with her struggling for several minutes, he set her down and hit her over the head with his club. She went limp in his arms.

­­­­­

* * *

"I CAN'T GO TO THE VARDEN!" Screamed Murtagh. He and Eragon were deep in the Beor Mountains, running from approaching Kull.

"What do you have against them! Unless you'd rather die, we must go to the Varden. Don't let me walk into their arms without knowing how they will react to you." Murtagh finally looked at him. He seemed like a cornered wolf.

He paused, then said in a tortured voice, "I…I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. Killer of the last dragon riders." Eragon felt so many emotions overcome him.

"Y-you are his heir?" He asked. "I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS!" Cried Murtagh. He desperately ripped off his tunic and shirt to expose his tanned muscled skin.

"Look!" He pleaded turning his back to Eragon. There was a knotted white scar stretching from his shoulder to his left hip.

"This is the only thing Morzan left for me! I was only three when he threw the sword you now carry at me in a drunken rage."

As Murtagh yelled, Saphira flew over head.

"_ERAGON! THEY ARE COM- LOOK OUT ONE IS COMING YOUR WAY! ERAGON! HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"_

Suddenly a Kull ran out of the bushes carrying a girl. Murtagh stopped and looked at them in disbelief and ran towards the Kull. He then pulled out his sword and stabbed the Kull in sadistic anger. He then picked up the girl and held her in his arms. He turned towards Eragon, tears in his eyes.

"Catalina!" He managed to say.

**So waddaya think? Let me at da criticism baby!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except ma super cool Beatles collection!**

Chapter three: Together Again?

A loud growl awoke Catalina. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by tattered old clothes and what seemed like the torso of a man. When she looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Murtagh. _'NO!' _

She felt tears well up as she leaped up from his lap. Slowly opening his eyes, he touched her face.

"Catalina? What is the matter …" She didn't let him finish.

Slapping his hand away, she stood and backed away. She reached for her sword, but realized it was,

"Gone. The Varden took our weapons." Murtagh stood to embrace her. She backed away and reached into her tunic. They had forgotten to take her dagger. She pulled it out and used magic to dart behind Murtagh. She held the knife at his throat.

"You left me. You caused me pain. And above all, you have the nerve to bring me to the Varden of all places! You're slime. I hate you with every bone in my body. You deserve to DIE!" He trembled in her fury.

Unknown to them, Eragon was slowly waking up from under Saphira's wing. He peered out to see the gruesome scene. Jumping out from Saphira's wing he shouted, "STOP!"

Catalina peered in amazement at the large blue dragon and her rider. She finally realized that there was a dragon in the room.

"No. It cannot be! I WAS THE LAST RIDER NOT YOU!" In her anger, she raised the knife and stabbed Murtagh in the shoulder. He screamed in pain as she threw him to the ground.

"NO!" Eragon screamed he looked up at Catalina. Seething in her anger, she raised her hand to expose her gedwëy ignasia. "Thrysta Vindr!"

Saphira growled as Eragon hit the ground "Oh, shut your trap you overgrown Lizard! I hate your kind. As much as I hate hell, Galbatorix, and you, you ignorant coward!" She kicked the cringing Murtagh in the side.

She pulled the knife out of him and walked towards Eragon. Saphira tried to block her, but Catalina froze her in place. Straddling Eragon's hips, she held the knife over his heart. Her long black hair obscured her face.

"You're pretty handsome… what was your name?" she asked, her head moved back and forth,, her eyes seemed to bore into his very soul.

"E-Eragon. Please… please don't kill me." She slapped him.

"Shut –up. I'm not going to kill you. But there is one thing I will do." Eragon closed his eyes in fear. But his fear was turned into passion as their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wat up Fanficers! Heres anotha chap 4 ya!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I admit it, I don't own Eragon**

**This fic is rated T for numerous reasons**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Four: Secrets revealed**

'_I don't understand, one minute she's holding a knife above me, the next, she's kissing me' _Eragon was in a deep lip-lock with Catalina, when Murtagh limped over, carrying a lantern.

Catalina let out a slight groan as he hit her over the head. She fell limp on top of Eragon.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just kiss my Catalina and ask you to help me heal my wounds." Murtagh said taking a deep breath. 

His shoulder was soaked in blood and his cheek was bruised from the kick in the face. Eragon nodded and slightly pushed Kristina to the side. Saphira walked over to them. _'Are you alright little one?' _Eragon nodded. 

"Wa_i_se heal!" Murtagh's shoulder glowed bright blue then was silky smooth, except for some dried blood. 

"Thanks." He grunted. Eragon walked over to Catalina. He bent over top of her and picked up her delicate face. 

"Don't…even think about it!" Murtagh said seething. Eragon quickly waved his hand over her head. "Slytha!" Catalina jolted, then fell limp again. 

"What did you do to her?" Murtagh said while brushing hair out of her face. Eragon took a step back when he saw her ears. 

'_Her ears are pointed! God, she's so beautiful! She has the appearance of a human, but eleven features like Arya!'_ Eragon thought. Murtagh disposed of the knife and picked up Catalina. He then sat down with her head in his lap. 

'_Be careful little one. There is nothing worse than a woman scorn'_ Saphira warned. 

Eragon nodded _'I'll make sure she doesn't attack him again.'_

"Is she… an elf?" Eragon asked, taking a seat next to Murtagh. 

"Only Half." He stroked her hair, eyes brimming with tears. He wiped them away and acted like Eragon didn't see it. 

"I-I guess this was…expected. I left her over six months ago, to hide from her father… Galbatorix." He said nonchalantly. Eragon's eyes widened. 

"Don't worry she is an ally. She hates Galbatorix because he murdered her mother." Murtagh stated.

"How?" Eragon pondered. He stared at her remarkable beauty

"Well, her mother was seduced by Galbatorix, much like my mother by Morzan. When she became pregnant with Catalina, she escaped the empire and went to have her with the elves. But because of her love for Galbatorix, she returned. Enraged at her disobedience and defiance, he killed Catalina's mother as she was putting her to sleep on Catalina's first birthday. I saw the whole thing. I made sure that I was always by her side, so old Galby couldn't harm her."

"Why did she say she was the last…?" Eragon began to say. Murtagh already knew what he was going to say next.

"Dragon Rider? Because Galbatorix told her she was, that her dragon was the beginning of 'a new age'. What a load of bull…" Murtagh was interrupted by voices outside. 

Leaping to his feet, he accidentally awoke Catalina. As she tried to sit up, Eragon stopped her. "Don't cause a fuss. The Varden will kill us all." She nodded her head and let him help her up.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't know what came over me…I'd really like…" She was interrupted by a bald man and his twin brother. 

"You have been summoned by Ajihad, the leader of the Varden, Now come with us!" Catalina grabbed on to Eragon, causing Murtagh to go a bright shade of red. The twins directed their attention to him.

"Do you still refuse to be probed?" They inquired of Murtagh. He glared at them. 

"YES!" The twins cringed under his fury. Scowling, they turned back to Eragon.

"Your Horses await you in the tunnel, NOW COME!" They boomed. As Eragon walked out of the room, Murtagh stopped him. 

He the squeezed his arm hard and whispered "If you so much as look at her, I.Will.Kill.You!"

**So what do ya think! Hugs, Kisses, and CHOCOLATE CAKE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Five: Ajihad**

"Because you do not have a horse young lady, you may ride with your aparrent lover here." The twins gestured to Murtagh. She made no effort to hide her disgust. The twins picked up on her Anger.

"That, or you may ride with us, you will be tied up though." Catalina weighed her options. She then silently climbed on behind Eragon and rapped her hands around his waist and laid her head on his back. 

"I've made my own option...and he is no longer my lover!" The twins nodded and began to walk away. Murtagh gave Eragon a look and rode ahead. "You probably should have got on Tornac with Murtagh." She held him tighter.

"Please, please don't speak of him. He ruined my life…I'm getting him back...only for now though." 

"You wish to make him suffer, yet you still love him?" He inquired of her.

"I love him more than life itself. Yet, he left me and for three years I suffered. He needs to see the error of his ways by believing I am not happy to see him...though, i am still enraged by the fact that while i endured everlasting torture, he enjoyed himself while being with you!" With that, Eragon ended the conversation, and pulled on Snowfires reins. 

The vast tunnel they were in was the work of dwarves, no doubt. The entire group moved towards the heart of the tunnel. For nearly an hour, the twins led them towards the center of what seemed like a mountain. Catalina began to dose on Eragon's back. He went rigid as she pressed close to his ear.

Ignoring Saphira's growls, she whispered, "We've probably already gone a league! I hope dumb and dumber know where they are going." He turned his head and smiled. He stared at her beauty.

Sensing his feelings, Saphira hit Eragon hard on the head. "Ow!" He yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. Shrugging it off, he continued riding. When they finally reached a large door, Eragon was told to ride Saphira. When the door was opened, they were greeted by a magnificent sight: Tronjheim.

A dwarf in the group, which Eragon addressed as Orik, spoke up from behind.

"Look well, human, for no rider has set eyes upon this for nigh over a hundred years, the airy peak under which we stand is Farthen Dur and, in the center, stands our greatest achievement: Tronjheim, the city-mountain built from the purest marble"

After venturing through a dense sea of people, they came to a massive cedar door, stained black with age. One of the bald men pulled it open and conducted everyone in. A tall man sat at a large desk. 

It was rare to see a person with dark skin like his own. It was the color of oiled ebony.

"Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon and Saphira. I am Ajihad. Please, sit." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

Eragon sat down in the far left chair in front of Ajihad. Murtagh sat on the other side and Catalina in the middle. Murtagh stared at her, trying to get her attention, but she averted his gaze.

Ajihad stared from Murtagh to Eragon, Then back for awhile. Then he looked to Catalina. 

"Because of your state, when you came to us, the twins were unable to read your mind. Do you refuse to be probed like your Lover here?" still refusing to look at Murtagh, she all but bit Ajihad's head off. 

"First of all, I am not his Lover! And second, I will sooner die than let those two bumbling idiots read my mind!" She stood and slammed her hands on his desk.

Murtagh was enamored by her fury. '_I'm as much in love with her today as I was before…oh god what have I done?' _He held back tears. 

Ajihad directed his attention to Murtagh "You have placed me in a very difficult position by choosing not to have your mind read. You have been allowed here because the twins have assured me you can be controlled. I understand that there are things you wish to keep hidden, but until you give us clearance, you cannot be trusted." Catalina smirked. 

"You wouldn't trust me even if I gave clearance." He said. The twins appeared behind Ajihad. His face darkened, eyes flashing alarmed. 

"It's been twenty-one years since I heard that voice." He stood, chest swelling. The twins looked scared and began to murmur intangible words. 

"It came from another, more beast than man… Get Up!" Murtagh looked to Catalina warily, who finally looked at him, fear in her eyes. He stood. 

"Remove your shirt!" Ajihad ordered. Murtagh complied. Catalina shifted uneasily upon seeing his scar. How she hated that thing. "Now turn around!" As he turned, light revealed his scar to Ajihad. 

"Murtagh…." He breathed. 

"DID YOU KNOW OF THIS!" He thundered at the twins. 

"We discovered his name in Eragon's head, but we never thought that this boy was the son of Morzan." They stated shakily. 

Ajihad rubbed his temples "We will discuss this matter later. First I must end this. Murtagh, do you still refuse to be probed?" 

"Yes!" Murtagh replied as he put his tunic back on. Ajihad shook his head.

"Then you will receive unpleasant consequences." He stated sitting down.

Murtagh looked to Catalina, who shakily folded her arms and averted her eyes. Murtagh felt tears brimming in his eyes

"My mind is the only sanctuary that I have that has not been stolen from me. She is the only one that's been in it, and I plan to keep it that way." Catalina looked at him again. 

He mouthed the words "I'm sorry." She nodded her head, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"You leave me no choice Murtagh, son of Morzan…GUARDS!" Catalina snapped back to reality and jumped out of her seat. 

"NO...if-if he goes…then, then I go." another tear fell from her eyes. "Of course child, I was going to lock you up anyways, but if you choose to share the same cell with him, I see no problem with it." Catalina looked at Murtagh with fear in her eyes as the guards put shackles on them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Twins Test

"Hey! Watch the hands!" Catalina yelled at a guard who was fondling her. She kicked him with the back of her foot. He let go of her butt and continued walking.

Murtagh tried as hard as he could not to laugh. Soon they reached a door. They were unchained, and thrown inside. 

It was warm and well lit; with a washbasin in one corner and a writing desk, equipped with quills and ink in another. The ceiling was extensively carved with lacquered figures and the floor was covered with a plush rug. 

Murtagh stood against the far wall and stared at Catalina. "Oh, don't give me that look; this is your fault!" He pushed himself off the wall and stood an inch in front of her face. "How is this my fault!" She poked him in the shoulder 

"For three years, everything that has happened to me has been all…your…fault!" She backed him up against the wall. 

"If you hated me so much, then why did you request to stay with me!" She pressed close to his ear. 

"Because I…I knew that sooner or later they'd find out who I am… I thought it would be safer if they locked me up now, before they could ask any questions." He smirked 

"Liar." She felt her face go hot. Being this close to his face, made Catalina go rigid. He was so handsome, and oh how she missed him. But she didn't want to appear weak, she didn't want to give in to him…not yet.

"And why is that!" She said with forced anger

"Curiosity. See, your curious to see if you still love me…which you do." His voice fell into a whisper. 

Catalina felt a dry sob escaped her throat. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. She could feel another sob in her throat, but swallowed it back down. 

"M-Murtagh!" She clung onto him for dear life. 

He rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you so much!" 

"T-then Why! Why did you leave me!"

"…" 

"Answer me Murtagh! WHY!" He looked away from her

Eyes filling with tears he finally spoke. "Your father wanted me to kill you!

Catalina stood speechless, mouth agape. Murtagh collapsed to his knees and cried in his hands.

Catalina continued to stand there, unmoving, eyes beginning to water. Finally, she dropped to her knees in front of Murtagh. With quivering hands, she touched the side of his face. Murtagh looked up at her through teary eyes. 

"I would never hurt you, _never!_ I would die for you Catalina. I regretted leaving you every single day. I love you, so much!" He wrapped his arms around her. Catalina rested her head on his chest. His slow, steady heartbeat was like music to her ears.

Letting go, Catalina put her hands on his shoulders, close to his neck. "Will you die for me? Lets find out." Her voice deepened, as if it were another person…or man. She slowly moved her hands around his neck. She could no longer control herself…someone was controlling her! '_No! I don't want to hurt him!'_

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"Thrysta Vindr!" Murtagh began to shake violently, trying to get out from Catalina's magical hold on him. 

"Oh for the love of…MALTHINAE!" Her voice wasn't her own. Murtagh stared her straight in the eyes, seeing the truth in hers. 

'_This isn't her! She doesn't want to kill me! Maybe I can try contacting her through the telepathy she taught me." _Murtagh thought. He was beginning to loose touch with reality. 

'Catalina_! I know you can hear me. Hold on to my voice! Fight it! DON'T LET IT WIN! Just say the words, let your heart take over! Please… I can't hold on any longer!' _Catalina felt tears fall from her face. _'I LOVE YOU!' _She screamed through their connection. 

Fighting the presence as hard as she could, Catalina thought of only one way to save both of them. '_Forgive me Murtagh' _At this she broke the connection. 

"_Slytha_!" She yelled in her head. Her magic was powerful enough to affect anything, even in her mind. As soon as the words were spoken, Murtagh fell limp in her hands. Catalina finally gained control of her body. 

Without knowing it, Eragon and Ajihad had entered the room. "Catalina!" Eragon yelled. He ran over to them and pulled a hysterical Catalina off of an unconscious Murtagh.

Behind Ajihad, stood the twins, bickering and exchanging intangible words. Ajihad glared at them. 

"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?" He bellowed. They jumped in fear. Catalina broke away from Eragon's grip. 

"Someone was controlling me, and I know it had to be one of you two. My father and Durza are the only ones who can control me like that, and they have no idea as to where I am!" They bowed their heads. 

"We wanted to test her…" 

"To see if she could withstand Galbatorix's hold…" 

"Or even Durza's, if they tried to control her." 

Ajihad's eyes burned with rage. "HOW DARE YOU! HE COULD HAVE DIED, _SHE _COULD HAVE DIED! BEGONE BOTH OF YOU!" He screamed. The twins scurried away. 

Eragon helped Catalina to her feet. She looked down at Murtagh. "I used magic to put him asleep, that way he wouldn't feel anything." Her voice fell to a whisper.

Ajihad turned to leave. "Come Eragon. Your hunch was right…now we must go."

Eragon nodded and smiled at Catalina. 

He helped her to get Murtagh into the bed, then left with Ajihad.


End file.
